Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby
by GingerSnaps1049
Summary: Another hybrid comes to New Orleans, stronger than Klause, yet she has darker secrets than any Mikaelson. Eve Eliassen, born the same time the Mikaelson family was turned. Knowing more than she should, someone hunts her, seeking to control her in fear of what she knows. So, what happens when Elijah falls for her? What happens when she tells them the one thing they all hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby**

**Chapter 1: New in Town**

_'__Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Authors Note:**

**So, I know its taken me a while to post, but here it is! I hope you all love it. And I want you all to know that there may be a few spoilers and character changes. If you don't wish to read this anymore, leave now! And please R&amp;R, but no hate. Every time I get hate on a story, I sorta blow up on the person when I do shoutouts. **

**Disclaimer for the ENITRE story: I don't own anything, sadly. **

**Cya guys at the bottom with shoutouts!**

**P.O.V Eve**

I have been driving for hours, none stop. My phone has gone off about 100 times now, all from 3 people; Rose, Kylee, and Kyle. Rose is the first hybrid I ever turned, back in 1745, I met her at a bar (go figure).

Kylee and Kyle, the twins, I turned in 1850, a little over as hundred years after Rose. I met the twins at a park, they were running from a couple of witches who believed them to be demons.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by neon lights and laughter.

"Hello, New Orleans." I said to myself as I parked my car and got out to walk around a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been walking for a while when I decided the city had changed far too much for me to find the shop I was looking for.

I looked for a supernatural to talk to, one of my many talents is to spot a supernatural out of a crowd of humans and be able to tell if they are friend or foe and what type of supernatural they are.

As I looked around, I saw a women with long brown hair, average height, and rich brown eyes.

_'__Hybrid' _I thought as I made my way over to her.

**P.O.V Hayley**

I noticed a women walking over to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello, my name is Eve. I was wondering if you could help me out really quick." The women, Eve, said as she reached me.

"Depends on what you need help with." I responded.

"I just need directions to a shop. And I do believe that's its polite to tell someone your name after they've told you theirs." She replied with a polite smile.

_'__She doesn't seem dangerous…' _I thought to myself.

"Sorry, my name is Hayley. So what shop are you looking for?" I asked her as she looked in thought for a moment.

"I do believe it's called 'Jardin Gris voodoo', any idea where it might be?" she asked.

I gave her quick directions and watched her as she walked away.

_'__Better tell Klause that there might be a new witch in town.' _I thought as I walked back to the compound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the compound to see quite a scene, Klause was laying on his back with Hope laying on his torso. I smiled as I noticed they were both asleep.

We had had Hope home for about 2 weeks, now that the Quarter was safe we didn't have to worry about the witches wanting her dead, at least that's what we hoped.

I walked over to them and picked Hope up and out of her father's arms, as soon as Hope was off his chest, Klause's eyes snapped open in panic and anger. After he noticed it was just me, he calmed down.

After he stood, he looked at me lovingly.

"Hello Little Wolf. How are you tonight?" he asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm concerned. I think I met a new witch earlier." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Klause asked me worried.

"She specifically asked where 'Jardin Gris voodoo' was." I said, walking up the stairs to Hope's room to put her in her crib.

Klause followed behind me but didn't say anything until after Hope had been put in her crib and the door was closed.

"Well, I guess we should investigate to see if she is friend or foe." Klause smiled down at me, " But lets wait until tomorrow, its late and I'm sure you're tired." Klause lead me to our bedroom for the night.

**P.O.V Eve**

As I entered the shop, I smiled as I noticed it hadn't changed.

"How may I help you?" a witch asked as I walked through.

"Oh, I need no help. I know what I'm getting and where it is." I smiled as I picked up the vial I needed.

As I went to pay, the witch smiled. "Vervain, planning on warding off vampires?" she jokingly asked as I paid for quite a bit of it.

"Something like that." I responded as I paid and left. Making my way back towards my car, I noticed I was being followed.

Though I wasn't worried, I sped up my pace and was just sbout to unlock my car, when a rough hand gripped my arm.

"Hello, witch." A gruff voice said from behind me.

"Oh boy, here we go." I sighed as I turned around to see a tall, broad man standing in front of me, and at least ten other men and women behind him.

**What'd you guys think? I hope I didn't disappoint. Now, for the shoutouts!**

**L: sadly, since you're a guest, I can't message you. But I'm glad you're excited for the story though I didn't have the first chapter up when you found it. **

**basko0ta: First off, you spelt great wrong. And I'm glad you like the oc details. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As for everyone else you followed the story, favorited the story, followed me, favorited me, THANK YOU!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Love you all lots,**

**Ginger **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby**

**Chapter 2: I'm not a witch!**

"Speaking"

_'__Thoughts'_

**So, I hope you all liked the last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Now, as of now (as I'm writing this) there are no new review's, now hopefully that will change by the time I'm done writing this chapter, if not, oh well. So, I have a little game for you guys. I want you guys to tell me how and when you think Eve should meet Elijah! If I like your ideas, I will let you know and use them in the story, if not, I have a few ideas of my own, but I want your input on the story. **

**Cya at the bottom! (with or without shoutouts!)**

**_Recap_**

**_"_****_Hello, witch." A gruff voice said from behind me._**

**_"_****_Oh boy, here we go." I sighed as I turned around to see a tall, broad man standing in front of me, and at least ten other men and women behind him._**

**P.O.V. Eve**

As I surveyed the scene before me, I flinched. I hated dealing with werewolves, they were so, brooding and narrow minded.

"My friends and I think you need to leave, before things get messy." The man-wolf who still had ahold of my arm spoke with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Now, why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because, witch, your kind isn't welcome here anymore. The werewolves control The Quarter now." He smiled as his friends chuckled. "So, either you leave, or you die. Your choice." He laughed.

"One: I'm not afraid of a pack of runty pups." I smiled as they all growled. "Two: The Original family is in charge here, you're all just their guard puppies." They stayed silent as I continued, "And three: I am not a witch." I snarled at them as they all shrank back in fear before straitening and growling back.

Before any of them could think, I was attacking. I went for their apparent leader, ripping his heart out of his chest and dropping it on the ground.

The rest, I simply ripped most of their heads off, the few I didn't kill, I told them to deliver a message to their pack.

"I want you three to tell your pack something for me, can you do that?" I asked sweetly, wiping the blood from my hand, they all nodded quickly, "Okay, I want you to tell them that if any of them come after me again, I'll kill your entire pack. Got it?" I glared, daring them to speak, they simply nodded their heads again, "Good, now go home, bring some people back to help bury your dead." I turned, picking my things up off the ground.

When I straitened again, a man and the woman form from earlier, Hayley I think is her name, stood staring at me in shock.

"Hello again, Hayley." I spoke, nodding my head in her direction before making my way to my car once again.

"Now hold on, love." The man spoke with an accent, I noted, "Please, do tell, how you managed to take out 8 werewolves?" he questioned me, like I would tell him.

"Like I would tell you, I don't even know who you are." I stated, unaware that I was speaking to the original hybrid (other than me).

"I'm Klaus Milaelson. And you are?" he spoke like a true gentlemen, though now that I knew who he was, I knew he was far from one.

"I'm Eve Eliassen, and that's all you need to know at this time Mr. Mikaelson." I smiled at them before climbing in my car and taking off toward my new 'nest' as my family likes to call it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**P.O.V. Elijah **

I had been waiting at the compound for a while now, Klause and Hayley had yet to show up for this 'family meeting' they called earlier that night.

According to the phone call I received from Klaus, he and Hayley were both about to go to sleep when Hayley received a phone call from a member of her pack. Now, the details to this call are still unknown to me, but what Klaus tells me is that the wolf had heard that the wolves are planning to rebel and their first attack was to be on a new witch in town. Hayley wanted to go make sure nothing happened to the wolves or the witch.

_'__I still have no clue why they needed to call a family meeting.' _I thought to myself.

"Hello brother. I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Klaus announced his and Hayley's arrival.

"No, not to long Klaus. But I am wondering why you called this family meeting." I stated as I sat down and waited for them to explain.

"Well, Elijah, it seems that it wasn't even a witch at all. In fact, we have no idea what it is." Klaus spoke, pouring himself, Hayley, and I drinks.

Hayley glared at Klaus, "SHE killed 11 werewolves from MY pack. She deserves to die." Hayley growled out as her spine stiffened as she spoke.

"Now Hayley, they did attack her for no reason, I do believe she was simply defending herself." I spoke calmly as she glared at me.

"Well, on another subject," Klaus smiled as he stared at Hayley, "Hope and Rebekah will be returning to New Orleans, permanently." He spoke softly as Hayley's angry demeanor changed to an excited one.

"Really?!" Hayley shouted as she jumped up to give Klaus a hug.

"Looks like we will need to take care of this new possible threat then." I smiled as Klaus smirked.

"Then let's have ourselves a witch hunt brother." Klaus smiled devilishly at me.

**OK, so horrible ending, I'm sorry! But I didn't know where wo end so I stopped there. **

**So still no new reviews, so no new shoutouts. But maybe next time.**

**Anyway, please R&amp;R and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Love you all lots,**

**Ginger**


	3. New OC Details

Not a new chapter, just new OC details.

I decided to change a few things and add some background on Eve.

The next actual chapter will be all of Eve's past and how certain things happened to her.

Sorry if i got your hopes up, I'm currently working on the new chapter.

Don't forget to R&amp;R and give some ideas you want me the incorporate into the next few chapters or later on in the story.

**OC Details **

**Name: Eve Eliassen**

**Age: 20yrs old (Looks 20, really over 1000 years old.)**

**Birthday: 10th century, Viking era (no known date)**

**Height: 5ft 3in**

**Physical: Curvy with large chest, wide hips, slim waist, NOT A BARBIE**

**Eye Color: Emerald green with sapphire blue swirls**

**Hair: Long waist length wavy red hair**

**POWERS:**

**Part werewolf, part vampire, part witch, and part Fae **

**PS: She was born this way, not turned**

**Eve was born two moons after Elijah, around the same time Klaus was.**

**Her mother was a witch and her father a werewolf/fae hybrid. Her parents adored her and raised her to be an excellent fighter, but also to be the perfect wife. **

**So, on her 18th moon, they had planned on wedding her to the chieftain's son; Tyr was a strong werewolf, and was desired by all the young women of the village. Though he only desired Eve, finding her to be the only girl worth his courtship. **

**Eve had fallen for another man from a neighboring village and wished to wed him. Her parents, having planned everything and already made a deal, could not grant her wish and bless the union. They feared their chief far too much to step out of the contract and let Eve have her way. **

**When her wedding and 18th moon arrived, Eve was not at all pleased with the day's plans, and didn't live long enough to wed her soon-to-be husband. **

**When bathing in preparation for her moon celebration, Eve slipped on a rock and went crashing into the roaring rapids of whitewater. As Eve fought the powerful current of the river, her head slammed into a large boulder that stuck up and out of the water, thus ending her short life. **

**Eve later woke up on the riverbank a short distance from her home, feeling nothing; no pain, no cold…**

**No heartbeat. **

**What had she become?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another Mikaelson Miracle Baby**

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**So, I had this all started and had a plan for it, but then someone stole my fanfiction flash drive before I could move everything to my google drive.**

**So this is all new with my new knowledge and ideas, hope you all enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_**"Looks like we will need to take care of this new possible threat then." I smiled as Klaus smirked.**_

_**"Then let's have ourselves a witch hunt brother." Klaus smiled devilishly at me.**_

**P.O.V Eve**

It had been only a couple hours since my run in with the werewolves and Klaus Mikaelson, and I had returned to my new "nest" in order to Skype my family.  
I had been trying to call for 10 minutes before they all finally picked up, luckily they were all at the old "nest" so all of them were together.  
"Eve! Why'd you disappear?" The twins' yelled at the same time, glaring at me while Rose sat quietly.  
"I am sorry dear ones. I felt the need for a change of scenery. You can only stay in one place for so long children." I lied easily and smiled softly at the screen as their anger dissipated. I wasn't about to tell them that there was someone here who had information on my parents and Tyr(though i only cared for my parents) and that that person was using this information to blackmail me. I especially wasn't going to tell them I planned to kill this person once I had the information I needed.  
"May we come join you mother?" Rose asked softly, she had always been a soft spoken girl and viewed me as the mother she never got.  
"Of course, I would expect my children to come live with me in New Orleans!" I laughed and shook my head softly. This may ruin my plan a little, but it wouldn't be the first time I killed someone without them knowing.  
"Then we shall be there in a fortnight! We must pack up all of our belongings along with yours that you left behind. The furniture will be there in a day or two." Kyle spoke up and smiled.  
"Of course, I'll send you my address in my next email. So tomorrow." I smiled as my children glared at me for my lack of a texting ability.  
"Well, we must go and begin packing. Love you mother!" Rose smiled excitedly and waved as she hung up the Skype call.  
Rose has always been a strange character, younger than she really was.  
She had been 21 when I first met her, she had bruises all over her body, but had covered them with clothing. Her mother, a meek little farmer, had married her step-father, a rich duke, and resented Rose because she was the product of an abusive marriage that ended in the death of Rose's father.  
Her step father had loved Rose and promised his estate to her when she was 16, after he had had three sons and two daughters with her mother.  
Rose's mother had begun abusing her after she found out, starting with small beatings that slowly escalated to starving her and beating her severely enough for a doctor to be called to the large home.  
It took 5 years for anything to happen and for someone to notice her torture. Her step father had walked into her room one night after hearing what sounded like a muffled scream, only to find her mother beating her and whispering how Gabriel, Rose's first brother, was to receive the estate and how she was to be thrown out on the street the second she was married.  
Rose ran from the home that night, saying goodbye to her younger siblings, the 5 people she loved the most, and left for a nearby tavern to rent a room for a few nights until it was safe to return home.  
When she had entered, I was sitting at the bar flirting with the bartender when she came up and sat next to me, her head hung low and face stained with tears and blood.  
After that, I spent 3 months healing her and getting her up to a proper weight before turning her. It took three days to turn her; first day I turned her into a vampire; second day I turned her into a werewolf; third day I turned her into a fae and a witch.  
It was painful for her, but she had asked me to turn her, to spend eternity as her mother. I had, of course, agreed and used my instincts and old knowledge from my parents to turn her.  
The twins had an easier storyline, they were accused of being demons by a tiny witch coven outside of their village, which was outside of London. The witches convinced the village that the twins were witches, so they were stoned before being chased from the village and beaten.  
I turned the two of them at once and only spent a day doing it before I let Rose help to teach them how to adjust to life as a hybrid.  
It had been horribly painful for the twins, I had to rush their turning in order to get them away from the village. I ended up having Rose carry Kylee while I carried Kyle, and we ran at top speed to a small cottage in the middle of a forest miles away.  
The twins parents disowned them after they were accused of witchcraft, so I didn't have to worry about their parents hunting us down.  
It had been hard for the twins of course, but they had stayed strong and made it through.  
These three had become my family, even though my real family was out there somewhere.  
After I had turned into the immortal hybrid, an unknown vampire had attacked and turned my mother, father, older brother, and future husband. All survived, but needed to run in fear of the pack they lived with.  
I knew they were out there, I could feel the bond, and I also knew that Tyr would want to marry me the second he found me, which I didn't want.  
A knock at my door pulled me from the past.  
'Who is knocking at midnight?' I thought as I made my way to the door.

Upon opening the door, I instantly regretted all my previous choices leading up to that point.  
"Hello, little witch." Klaus spoke as he pushed into my home, along with a man I didn't recognize.

"And again I tell you, I am not a witch! I am so much more than that!" I was beyond angry with him at this point. First he calls me a witch, then he comes to my house, and he brings a stranger with him?! No wonder no one like Klaus…

"Then explain who and what you are, and what your business is in New Orleans." Klaus spoke as he and the stranger made their way further into my home.

"And do explain why we are able to enter your home without an invitation." The stranger spoke calmly as he looked around, probably for any traps of some sort.

"Well, you're able to enter because I'm technically dead. Have been for years." I answered the stranger's question before turning to Klaus, "And to answer your questions; I am Eve Eliassen and I am a hybrid. My business in New Orleans, well, is complicated."

"Well, Miss. Eliassen, UN-complicate it." Klaus spoke as he glared at me.

"Fine. If you must know," I paused, what I was about to tell them had never been spoken out loud, "There is a person here, in New Orleans, who is using information to blackmail me to do a horrible crime. I am here to get the information and kill the blackmailer."

"And what is this information exactly? And what do they want you to do?" The stranger spoke again, asking the important questions apparently.

"The information is on my missing family. They became immortal the same day I did, but I had run off and they've been missing ever since." I paused, I knew the next answer would piss them off, "As for what they want me to do… Well, they want me to kill little baby Hope Mikaelson." I lowered my head, looking to the ground as to not meet their eyes.

"This person wants you to kill my daughter?" Klaus roared and slammed me into a nearby wall, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now." Klaus's voice was a low rumble as he spoke.

"I don't plan on killing your baby, I would never hurt a child." I gasped out before throwing Klaus from my body, causing him to fly across the room.

The stranger stared at me before speaking, "If you harm Hope, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I swear, to you both, that no harm will come to Hope by my hand and I will try my hardest to protect Hope from other harm." I swore to them as I gave them both a determined look.

"Your words mean nothing if you have nothing to swear on." Klaus snarled at me.

"I swear on my family and children." I smirked at him before realizing I mentioned my children. Terror consumed my body as realization coned on Klaus that I too had children.

"You have children? How? You said you were immortal." The stranger spoke up as he glared at me.

"First of all, who are you? Second of all, I didn't give birth to them, I turned them into hybrids like myself. I consider them my children." I spoke and matched my glare to the strangers'.

"I am Elijah, Klaus' older brother." Elijah spoke and was about to continue when Klaus interrupted.

"You turned a couple of people into hybrids? How? Did you find a doppelganger and use them for their blood?" Klaus became curious and spoke rapidly.

"No, I don't need another magical being's blood to turn hybrids. Mine is enough, along with a bit of my own magic." I smiled at Klaus, knowing he'd be jealous.

"Your blood and magic? What are you exactly?" Elijah spoke up again, keeping his brother's anger in check.

"I am… a complicated mess of beings." I took a small breath before continuing, "I was born as a witch, werewolf, and Fae hybrid. My mother was pure Fae and my father was a witch and werewolf hybrid. On my 18th moon, I was bathing in the river when I slipped and fell, we called the river White Water for it's roaring rapids." I took a small breath again to ease my pain of this story, "I had hit my head in the fall, and drowned. During this time, a neighboring witch was performing a spell to turn her children into, well, Vampires. My mother and I had sensed it and knew one of us would be forced to turn as well. Me being the younger one and already a hybrid, was turned by the magic from the spellm, and thus ended my mortal life and began my immortal one." I stopped, waiting for the questions, but there were none, "I left after I awoke on the riverbank with no heartbeat, but only hours after I left, the same magic that turned me turned my parents and betrothed. My mother and Father understood what had happened, but Tyr was only a wolf and had no idea what to do. I had felt their confusion and pain as they died and awoke from death as immortal beings. We had had a special connection, our pack. After I left, my connection broke with the rest of the pack, but my connections to my parents and Tyr have remained strong, though not strong enough to find them." I ended my story there, knowing the two Mikaelsons were going to be angry.  
"So, the same day we turned, was the same day as you and your families turning?" Elijah spoke up after a minute or so of silence.

"Yes, we are the other Original family. Though not as well known." I smiled slightly as the two brothers looked to one another before turning to me.

"Then we have but one question for you." Elijah spoke again.

"And I have an answer." I smirked.

"Are you a friend, or a foe?" Klaus looked me dead in the eyes from across the hall, waiting for my response.

But there was one problem….

I didn't know if I was a friend or a foe.

**Hey guys! I made the chapter extra long just for you! I hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write! **

**I will start to do shoutouts in the next chapter. So R&amp;R and I'll respond to any question or comment you have!**

**See you in the next chapter! Also, should Eve start out asa friend or a foe? Vote when you review!**

**-Ginger**


	5. Chapter 5

So, I have decided that after reading through this, that I will be rewriting and starting over.

The new first chapter should be up by the end of tomorrow or early the next day.

After that chapter has been posted I will remove this message as that new chapter will more than likely combine the information from the two existing chapters. I know this message will get a lot of readers hopes up, but I thought it necessary to warn all of you before rewriting and reposting the new chapter.

Also, the chapter will be longer and won't consist of mostly flashbacks.

If any of you have any advice or ideas, please review and\or pm me and I will try to implement them into the new chapter along with giving idea credit at the start of the chapter.

Thank you all for support, I apologize again for getting your hopes up.

Love,

Ginger


End file.
